This Phase I trial will attempt to determine the maximally tolerated dose and pharmacokinetics of a combination of standard dose tamoxifen with 9-cis retinoic acid. Dose-limiting toxicity, response rate, duration of response, and survival will be determined. Levels of the various subtypes of retinoic acid receptors, retinoid X receptor, and retinoid orphan receptor mRNA and protein in tissue derived from the patient's primary and metastatic tumors will be characterized. The core lab has produced, purified, and titered an adenovirus vector expressing the retinoic acid receptor for preclinical studies relevant to breast cancer.